Hatori's Adventure
by Xiao Shen
Summary: Hatori's met a long lost friend, and finds he has been around Shigure too long.. Will he regret having ever met his friend again? HatorixOriginal character.


WARNING!: EXTREME HENTAI later on in the story. This is just a simple quickie I did out of boredom between one of my characters and Fruits Basket.

I do not own Fruits Basket, so don't bite me.

It was too much.. He had been through too much that week..

Hatori turns his gaze slowly towards the open window, smiling gently at the soft breeze as it sifts through the black silk of his bowl cut hair. He moves towards the window, shrugging off his lab coat to let his hands rest on the sill silently. He lowers his gaze to the brown dead grass just outside his window.. He had had so many things happen to him that week, having met a young woman whom had a similar predicament as him, it really took him aback..

What was meant by 'predicament', was that he had been cursed since birth to become the dragon of the Chinese zodiac, him and his other family members had the same curse. But.. She was different. A pleasant shiver runs up his spine as he remembers the young woman that had come into his office only three days ago.

Her hair was a light color of auburn red, falling in large curls about her waist. Her light skin seemed to mock the bright green of her eyes, the slanted optics always even more slanted as she smiled. At him.. It amazed him how tempting two simple lips could be. She wore a pair of low rise black jeans, a small baby tee on her upper torso made of soft pastel pink, showing off the slender mid-drift and a hint of a green pair of wings for a tattoo on the hemline of her jeans at her pelvis. She wore a pair of sandals, nothing more..

Just remembering her made his body hum with want, need.. He lowers a hand slightly, resting it against his fly he presses his fingers lightly against his already swelling member.. He let out a soft hiss as he moves his hand against his fly, moving away from the window he locks his office door, drawing the blinds and closing the windows, sitting on his computer chair he unzipped his jeans, unbuttoning his shirt in the process he allows a single hand to trail down his chest, letting out a soft groan as he ran his fingers across a nipple.

He remembered her watching him, it might have been his imagination, but there was an almost animalistic quality in her gaze, as though she were undressing him, her eyes a caress across his body that made him want her all the more. He continued speaking to her calmly, though inside he was trembling, his skin aching for her touch as she ran her eyes all along his form. He hoped she had taken him in, hoped she found him attractive, wanted her to find him attractive.. Wanted her in general..

How much he wishes his hand was hers.. How much he wishes she would be the one caressing his body.. Meijen Irigama.. Her very name sent fire into his body as he closes his eyes, imagining her fingers running across his chest as his own fingertips lightly pinch at an already taut peck. He grimaces in pleasure, his other hand moving down to encircle his swollen groin, moving in a slight pumping motion as his other hand continued its caress.

He growls as his body tenses, he couldn't get over the edge, he couldn't stop imagining her, wanting her, lusting for her touch, body, and kisses.. He pants slightly as sweat begins to dribble down his brow as he continues his pumping motion, the rock hard member spewing his seed upwards and onto the wooden floor below him. He growls loudly, body arching as he came, then slowly he lowers his gaze, lifting his hand he watches the white semen dribble down from his palm and fingers, panting still he slowly stands, redoing his fly and buttoning up his shirt.. He sighs softly, depressed he had to result to such measures to get anything from his fantasies.. His fantasies.. He blushes faintly, feeling his member already swell again he groans, having unlocked the doors and opened a window he falls to his knees, hands rubbing viciously against his zipped fly as he once again came, seeing her in his mind's eye.. He wanted her, more than anything he wanted her..

Meijen lets out a soft sigh, lowering her gaze to the pile of paperwork on her desk she shakes her head, then turning towards Hatori's office as he shuts and locks the door. She blinks slightly in confusion, then makes her way towards it, pressing her ear to the door she heard something.. Fascinating.. It was lunch time for everyone, so they were probably the only people in the building at the time..

Moaning.. She blushes faintly as she hears him moaning her name, growling, and the squeak of the computer chair as he moves. She bites her knuckle slightly as she feels the lining of her panties become slightly moist, her body humming gently as he continued to repeat her name over and over again.. She presses her back against the door, tilting her head back to let out a distressed sigh, lowering her hands to the hem of her skirt she flicks her gaze about, seeing no one around she presses her index finger against the lining of her moist undergarments, letting out a soft gasp as she felt her body shudder in response.

She slips her fingers slowly inside, using the underwear as a layer of protection as she moves her index finger about inside of her, groaning lightly in pleasure as her nails brush against her clit, juices staining against her panties and dribbling down her fingers. She arches slightly, lifting her other hand to grasp her breast through her blazer, fingers flicking against the taught nipple as it puckers, sending shocks of pleasure through her body as her fingers press then slowly move in slow, circular motions.

She could still hear him moaning on the other side of the door, incorporating that with her own pleasure she imagines him pushing his fingers in, then out of her body, gloriously naked as he rubs her breast into a taught nerve, moving to her other breast.. She groans, panting slightly as her body tenses. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, though she was not to the knowledge of it.. She growls in pleasure as her juices suddenly spray outwards, having hit the right spot as she cums.

"Yes.. Oh god, yes.." she moans, head tilting back as her body arches into her hand, having moved her entire fist into her lower abdomen and pushed it in and out in swift motions..

"Mmm.. That wasn't as fulfilling as I had hoped.." she stops as she hears the door unlock behind her, eeping in shock she pats her cheeks to remove the plush of her passion from her face, but stops as she hears something fall, in absence she throws the door open, only to see him, once again, rubbing against his crotch in a vain attempt to ease his pain.. Her eyes widen as she once again felt the dew form in her panties, standing there in a stupor as he unzips his jeans and pulls out the throbbing member, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock to pump it upwards.

He didn't appear to notice her, groaning as his body arches backwards, head tilted forwards as his hand moves swiftly, causing her to blush faintly as she watches in silence, burning need forming between her thighs and causing liquid to stick to her undergarments.

She had met him when she was three, him being older by two years, and she had fallen in love with him. He didn't seem to remember it, or didn't acknowledge that much when they had reunited here in the office. His deep slate gray eyes held her in their trance, though she put up a façade to throw him off of her attraction, though when he smiled at her, she felt her knees almost give way. His deep voice held her in its vice grip, caressing her ears with its sultry rumble as she watched his lips move, then flicked her gaze to his eyes again. His broad shoulders looked the perfect size to hold her one armed, and how she wanted him to hold her, how much she wanted him to hold her..

His entire body entranced her, and she could only imagine what he looked like under the white lab coat, button up white shirt and black slacks. She mentally undressed him as he continued his 'welcome to the family' speech, only hearing the soft caress of his voice.. She wanted to hear him say her name, growl it, groan it, scream it in ecstasy, but she knew that would probably never happen..

Until now..

He didn't hear the door open, didn't see the object of his sexual fantasies standing there, watching him as he continues to pump his groin. All he though of was hearing her, touching her, kissing her, caressing her.. His eyes close as he looses himself in his fantasy. She was the one caressing his groin, licking and teasing his nipple to a tight bud and rubbing her moist southern lips against his bare thigh.

He feels something on his shoulder, then letting out a gasp he came, body trembling as he cries out in pleasure, white fluids spraying along the floor once again.. He pants slightly, then stops, just noticing the hand hadn't left his shoulder.. That was real.. He slowly turns his gaze towards the hand, seeing the feminine digits he felt blush burn against his cheeks, turning his gaze into the emerald pools of Meijen's eyes.

He stops, seeing that she was blushing, and panting slightly herself.. Was she..? He clears his throat, realizing he was still hanging out of his jeans he starts to push himself back inside, only to see her hand stop his, fingers trailing down his arm slowly to the head of his cock, knicking against the flesh lightly to alight a deep moan in his body.

"M-meijen.. Please.. Tell me this isn't.. A druh.. Dream.." he moans, body tilting back as she encases his member in her hand, using both of his to prop himself up against the floor, eyes closing as he listens to her labored breathing, feeling her move around so she was in front of him he stops, lifting his head to see her move her lips towards his throat, sending violent shudders through his body.

Oh how he had wanted this, more than anything this was what he had always wanted. He moans lightly as her teeth nibble lightly against his jugular, tongue flicking out against his flesh as one hand trails down his chest, slowly undoing each button in a frenzy. His eyes open slightly in surprise as her fingers make contact with his flesh, arching his upper torso into her touch as her nails drag lightly against his skin, goosebumps leaping across his skin. He pants slightly, moving so he was leaning against the wall he lifts a hand, slipping it between her shirt and blazer he cups her breast, fingers lightly rubbing against the weight of it..

Her moan drives him wild, lifting his head he encases her mouth with his own, ravaging her lips as his hand rubs her breast furiously, feeling her fingers still against his own chest he moans, wanting more.. So much more..

She let out a soft moan as he encases her breast in his hand, tilting her head back to pant in pleasure, only to have her mouth trapped in his lips, feeling his tongue leap and dance across her mouth she groans softly inside, hearing him, touching his chest she moves her hands to his peck, finger running lightly around the outer rim of his nipple to send jolts of sheer joy through his body, the puckered nipple aching to be touched, his body arching into her hand, wanting more, she could tell he wanted more.

She moves her lips down his neck, hearing a soft hiss of pleasure from his lungs as she took a taught nipple in her mouth, suckling it softly as he moves his hand slowly to her skirt, pulling it upwards to caress the black satin of her panties, finger pressing inside of her to send fire across her thighs, groaning against his flesh as she moves her hips lightly with his fingers, feeling every inch his finger moves inside of her she lets out a soft cry, wanting more as well.. She moves so she straddles his waist, looking down at him she encases his mouth in a mind shattering kiss..

He was setting her entire body alight with need, the liquids of her enjoyment dribbling down her thighs as she moves her hips slowly down onto his member, moving her hips slowly, wanting to feel every inch of his hard cock inside of her, letting out a long gasp as her back arches towards him.

He rips her shirt open, finding more black lace he groans, moving his hand so he encases a breast in his hand he leans his head forwards, suckling softly on her breast. The heaving of her body for breath only causes his blood to run hot with need, moving his hips with her own movements he groans, biting the nipple softly to cause a sharp gasp to escape her lips. He wanted to hear her call his name, say his name.. He wraps his arms about her, holding her close he pins her back to the wooden floor, gazing down at her bared breasts his eyes dance across his body.

"Say my name.. Please, god, say my name.." he pulls his hips back, the cool breeze against his wet cock causing his body to quiver in pleasure, panting he looks down at her, watching her heavy lidded gaze as she wets her lips slightly, smirking up at her.

"Ha'ri.. Please.. Don't be so.. Cruel.." she whispers huskily. Her voice, it caressed his ears, entices his senses as he pushes inside of her, pumping as she continued to chant his name, moaning his name.. He groans her name in return, head leaning down to lick and nip at her neck as he felt his release bubble up, then over take him, cumming inside of her as she tenses about his body..

"Ha'ri.. Oh Kami.. Yes.. Yes, oh yeah.." she moans, head tilting back as he begins his torment on her neck, each kiss sending a bit of electricity into her body, lifting her legs she wraps them about his waist as he pumps into her, each movement causing jolts of pleasure into her form. She could feel tears welling up into her eyes as her pleasure burned into her thighs, she came, the hardest she had ever cum before, with any man. She pants slightly, lifting her arms to hold him close.

Finally.. She had finally gotten what she wanted.. She turns her lips slightly, whispering in his ear, "Ha'ri.. I have always loved you.. For as long as I have known you since we were kids.. I've dreamed of this.." she slowly slips her tongue into his ear, hearing his soft whimper as he tries to regain his regular breathing pattern. His body suddenly became rigid, as though he had just registered what she had said. He lowers his gaze quickly to hers, tears forming in his eyes as he showers her face with kisses.

"H-hey!" she laughs lightly, her eyes, ears, lips, cheeks, forehead, her entire face being smothered by his onslaught, she lifts her arms about his neck, smiling faintly.

She said it.. She had said it.. This was.. Was a dream come true! Hatori licks lightly along her cheek, whispering back to her in her own ear, "I remember.. I always have.. Kami, how long I've wanted this body.. Your touch.. Your love.." he nibbles lightly on her ear-lobe, causing a soft giggle to erupt from her chest as she heaves against him, her breasts rubbing lightly against his chest.

He wants her again, he needs her again, moving his hips slowly inside of her as she groans, head tilting back as his groin swells inside of her, rock hard after a few moments of pumping. He suckles softly across her upper body, leaving small red hickeys all across her upper torso as he moves down to her naval, pulling free of her vaginal lips he moves even farther down, tongue running along her stomach then down the edges of her crotch, igniting a sharp gasp of pleasure from her lips as his tongue slowly slips inside..

The sweet nectar of her sex drives him insane, sucking greedily of her juices as his tongue slithers in and out of her body, feeling her walls tighten about his snake-ish tongue as he moves it in as far as it would go, burying his face inside of the small red curls of her vortex.

She gasps, body arching as he ate at her, eyes shutting tightly in ecstasy she calls out his name, "Ha'ri.. Oh yes.. Please.. Oh Kami.. Make me cum.. Ah.. Oooh.."

She bucks under his torture, fingers grasping into the thick locks of black of his hair, sitting up slightly she felt his tongue rubbing against her body, she cries out, "Ahh.. Uhn.."

She wants so much more, head tilting back as her nails light scrape across his scalp, bending one leg to pull it out as far as it would go, feeling his hands on her hips, pressing against her tattoo of a small pixie and sending shocks of pleasure into her body.. She ran her nails along his shoulders, digging them in as he rubs against her body, finally relieving her of her silent wants he moves up her body once again, licking his lips clean as he enters his member into her once again, "Yesss.. Oh yes!"

He could hear her begging him, mind reeling in euphoric pleasure as his member barely pushes inside of her tight walls, feeling the small quarter sized valvue inside of her he pumps quickly, their bodies rocking as his hips slapped against hers. Oh how he had dreamed of this, now.. Now it was finally happening.. Yes.. It was finally happening!

"M-meijen.. Kami, you're so tight.. Oh yes.. Haaai.." he bites onto her neck, clinging to her body as he releases once again inside of her, body arching as pleasure seers through his form relentlessly, rocking his world as he fell beside her, their legs entangled as they bucked against each other's bodies. He was in heaven.. Oh Kami, he was in heaven.. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he falls unconscious, on the brink of transforming from the intense pleasure, but he merely falls asleep, only to dream of her..

She blinks in surprise as his eyes close, smirking faintly, she knew a way to wake him up.. She moves her lips to his nipple, enticing an absent moan from his as his brow lifts in pleasure, his face flushing as her tongue ran along his flesh, tasting the salty skin as her lips come to the hair of his groin, tugging lightly to send a sharp hiss of pleasure from his lips.

She runs her tongue lightly along the bottom of his shaft, encircling her fingers around it as she held it upwards, tongue tip wiggling slightly as her teeth graze against the head of it. She could tell he was awake now, having sat up to watch her in shock.

She slithers her tongue around the base, pulling him inside of her mouth as she rocks her head back and forth, feeling it grow inside of the wet cavern she ran her tongue along the underside of the head, suckling lightly against his cock as he yelps out her name, chest arching forwards as he tries pushing in deeper inside of her mouth.

He was going to explode! He watches in painful pleasure as her tongue teases and dances across his groin, head tilting back as he opens his mouth to cry out in ecstasy. He moves his hips the best he can against her, having pinned himself against the wall, there was little to nothing he could do. He closes his eyes slowly, the sensations rocking his mind as fireworks explode behind his eyelids, feeling her sucking him dry he grits his teeth, knuckles turning white as they dig into the wooden floor, nails scraping and breaking against the slick surface as her fingers toy with the sack below his groin.

She was tormenting him, he knew that much, panting as she lifts his groin and licks along the crease between the two balls below it he chokes out a sob, shoulders heaving as his entire body aches with need, "M-mei.. Meijen.. Puh.. Ah, please.. Please, fuck me.. God.. Please!"

He pulls her upwards, then turning her he wraps his arms about her waist, slipping inside of her tight sheathe he humps her, biting his lower lip in ecstasy as he groin slips so easily inside the slick wetness, pumping his hips as his fingers dance across her belly, moving to her breasts he cups them, nipples slipping between his index and middle fingers he twiddles them slightly, enticing a groan out of her as she arches into his touch. Feeling her want him so much, it sends him over the edge, releasing twice as hard as ever before inside of her as she cries out his name, not his pet name, his full name..

"HATORI!!" she tilts her head back, crying out loudly as she felt her own release spill over, tightening about his cock so much so he could barely remove it, arms wavering as she collapses forwards, him atop her as they both pant.. Too many times.. She was exhausted..

"Ha'ri.. Let me breathe.." she smiles faintly at him, feeling him nibbling on her neck slightly she moves out from under him, seeing her button up shirt ruined as all the buttons had popped off she blushes faintly, "Th-this won't do.."

She lowers her gaze to meet his, watching him sit smugly on the ground, his cheek propped up against one hand as his eyes roam against her body.. She felt a shiver race up her spine at the animalistic way his gaze ravaged her bare skin.. She turns quickly away, finding one of his shirts she puts it on, rolling up the sleeves and tucking it into her skirt she turns to him, smiling faintly, "You might want to get some clothes on, dearie, the others will be here soon.." she manages to pant out.

He merely nods, then blushes tremendously as he realizes what had happened, sputtering he stands, "G-gomennasai, Meijen.. Onegai.. Forgive me.." he bows onto his knees, leaning forwards to her. She blinks once more in shock, grinning she lifts a single stiletto heeled shoe rise and tilt his chin upwards to meet her gaze, seeing him blush so furiously she smiles, "Don't worry about it.. Later on, maybe we can continue.."

Hatori felt his heart leap into his throat at her words, eyes almost bugging out of their sockets as she left the room so he could change. He stands, staggering towards the desk he slowly fixes himself back into his pants, zipping it up quickly to look down at the ground at the crust of his previous engadgements with his hand.. He gets a wipe, cleaning it up quickly and throwing it away to contemplate just what she had meant by 'later'..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket Lemon.. I hope all was enjoyed? No flames about the pairing of my charrie and Hatori.. It was just a random thing. I know.. But.. Yeah, I hope everyone likes it! It's a bit off, but maybe someone can enjoy it as much as I did writing it.. (blushes faintly, looking towards her 'play things') Uhm.. hides them quickly) Eh heh.. Well, enjoy the story! I might even do more between some guy on guy, eh?

=Evil Neko Xiao=


End file.
